Darkrai's Legs
by Cpl. F. Cupcake
Summary: Stupid lil Darkrai x Cresselia, like the 2 others ive released


The average end to the average meeting. That is, if you call the Hall of Origin average.

The legendaries begin to leave their seats in the hall to return to earth. Darkrai is making his way to the door, when he is stopped with a tug on one the strands of his shredded fabric-like body. He rotated around to see his counterpart, Cresselia, poking her head around his back.

"Hey Darky, what is under your 'dress?'"

"Cresselia don't stick you head in places you will regret doing so, and don't call me 'Darky.' I should also mention it's not a dress even though you know this, and have known since our creation."

"But what is under there?"

"I said stop poking around." Darkrai's anger was growing.

Cresselia lifted up one of the strands and peaked under.

"Is that- OUCH!-" Darkrai quickly span around to prevent discovery. He knocked he head in the process.

"Why did you do that Darkrai?"

"I'm sorry Cresselia. I told you not to look under my torso."

"You didn't have to hit me."

"That was accidental. I just needed you to move your head."

"What is so important that you just your counterpart in the face to prevent them from seeing it?"

"I will never tell."

"Tell me"

"No, Cresselia."

"Please tell me Darky." Cresselia put on a sweet face.

"No. It is a matter that doesn't concern you."

"Fine... Whatever you SAY!" Cresselia yelled as she threw herself under a floating Darkrai, just to learn what he was hiding.

"Oh... You have le- AHAHAHAHA!"

"Darn it Cresselia! Don't say one word."

"You have legs!" This was followed by more laughter and anger. The two were eventually enveloped into a full blown argument that consisted of insults, name-calling, slander, etc. This all when down on the floors of the hall. A group of legendaries had formed around the fighting duo.

"YOU'RE JUST AN EVIL NIGHTMARE BRINGER, WHO LACKS CONSIDERATION FOR ANYONE ELSE!"

That hurt Darkrai. The two had been going at it for twenty minutes and Darkrai felt unoffended, but that broke it. He assumed that, that was the anger speaking. She had just rendered him to be the exact definition of evil.

"I-, AH-, BUT-... I'm going home!" Darkrai turned and began to float away. Cresselia followed because of their islands proximity. Darkrai noticed this with a grunt. The opposites were floating side by side in utter silence, pretending the other didn't exist.

Newmoon was the closer of the two islands. Darkrai started drifting down, away from this counterpart, towards his island. Cresselia came shooting down on top of him. She takled him and laid on his back.

"Cresselia! What are you doing?"

"I'm not getting up until we make up. We need to stop fighting."

"I wonder why?! You always be-..." He exhaled. "Nevermind."

"That's better."

"Can I breathe now?"

"Nah." Cresselia snuggled into Darkrai's back. "It's kinda comfy." She cracked a grin when Darkrai exhaled in defeat.

"So Darky, besides me, how was you day?"

"Good. Nothing really eventful."

"Cool."

The two spoke petty conversation for a bit. When it started to become boring, Cresselia got up and started floating away. Darkrai started moving towards his cave.

Cresselia stopped and turned around.

"Hey Darky, come here."

"What's wrong Cresselia?"

"Nothing's wrong but I wanna float around."

"Go ahead. Look dumb it's not my place to... Sorry. Trying to catch myself."

She grunted. "With you Darky." Cresselia couldn't help but chuckle at her negative's false innocence.

"I don't understand the statement. I-"

"Just come here."

The two floated around through some forest on Newmoon. Cresselia started talking about life, but Darkrai was slow to open up. Soon enough though, the two were speaking freely, like they were the only two beings on earth. From simple discussion to sensitive topics, they spoke about it.

"No, no, no, Cresselia, you misunderstood. Arceus is great but I think it's time he backs down. He should get 'cloned' per say."

"I see..." Cresselia said, laying her crescent head on Darkrai's shoulder. She yawned.

"Uh Cresselia, what are you doing?"

"I'm tired and getting cold."

"But why are you?.."

"Oh shut up and pull me in closer. It's cold." Darkrai did as he was told.

"Better?"

"Better."

They floated back to Darkrai's cave.

"I'm tired," Cresselia said, rubbing her head against Darkrai's shoulder.

"Noooooooo. I'm so shocked. You could stay with me tonight, since we're here right now, but I don't have a bed or any comforting surfaces like you would have."

"That's fine."

The duo entered the cave and looked for a comfortable, as stone can be, spot to sleep. Before Cresselia stopped floating and laid down, Darkrai moved in front of her.

"Cresselia I,.. Thanks for being nice earlier. I wouldn't have been able to do that. I should just go-"

Cresselia pulled him into an embrace.

"I love you Darky."

"I- I-... I love you too, Cressy."

The two closed their eyes and held the embrace. Darkrai noticed that Cresselia fell asleep in his arm, so he laid on the ground, and placed her head on his ghostly chest. He couldn't let go of her.

"It looks like there is a pillow in this cave." Darkrai exhaled and cracked a smile to see the purest being in creation, sleeping on his chest.

He held her, as they both slept, through the night.


End file.
